At the present time, the conventional manufacture of slips requires three preliminary work stations for the preparation of the slips. The first station comprises bringing the edge seams of the two layers of fabric, front to back. The second station comprises sewing the gusset along its median axis on the front panel. The third station comprises finally spreading out the gusset on the front panel, from one side to the other of the median seam, and fixing it at two points in order to keep it in this position for the following operations.
The present invention has as its primary object to substitute for the assembly of these preparatory stations a production in a single pass at a unique work station.